Songs of Heart
by narutopowerman
Summary: The songs that fit Logan and Carlos as a couple. It'll be at least 100 songs!
1. Chapter 1: If I Die Young

**A/N: **Hey guys! I got myself a new idea. I'm going to try and find 100 songs that fit my favorite couple, which is Cargan. I know its crazy, but I will do it! Even if it means it will take me a long time. Anyway, Im going to try and find some songs for this story. Im sorry if this is too sad Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Big Time Rush or the song If I Die Young

**Warning: **Character Death

**Songs of Heart**

**Chapter 1: If I Die Young**

**Carlos POV**

Its only been a year since Logan and I confessed our love to each other. It was the best year of my life, until that fateful day. That day still plays in my head. This wasn't fair. I can't believe what happened, and it was still fresh on my mind. That was the day that Logan died. I still remember it like it was yesterday.

_*Logan and I were walking around the park after our date. It was oh so perfect. Logie was always such a romantic. We were just walking across the street. I was ahead of Logan while walking backwards. Apparently I wasn't paying attention cause the last thing I remember was Logan pushing me towards the building. My head was smashed into the wall, but I only suffered minor damage and knocked out for a minute or two. The next thing I knew, Logan was just lying there. I started to panic and dragged Logan to the sidewalk. As I dragged him, blood was showing up under his body. I began to panic even more. I tried to wake him up, but no answer. So I called 911, and in a couple of minutes, Logan was getting driven away to the hospital on an ambulance. After informing everyone about what happened, we all went straight to the hospital. I immediately rushed to Logan's room when the nurse told us where he was, but I was too late. As I arrived, the monitor only showed a straight line and a continuous ringing. He was dead. The doctors couldn't do anything to save him. I was crushed. He was the only thing that I wanted, and now he's gone forever. I was now forever trapped in the darkness.*_

That was three months ago. After the funeral, I visited Logan's grave at least once per week. It was winter in Minnesota, so whenever I visited him, I wiped off the snow since Logan hated the cold. Today was one of those days where I visited him. Every time I went to his gravestone, I always remembered the memories that Logan and I shared. I also remember the incident that caused his death, so it was comforting yet painful at the same time. One of the most memorable moments was when he sang to me. He had such a beautiful voice. He always sang my favorite song. It was one of the few things that I always remember about him. I kept on wishing that he would still be alive and sing to me. Memories...

* * *

><p><em>If I die young, bury me in satin<em>

_Lay me down on a bed of rose_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the word of a love song_

_Oh Oh_

_Oh Oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know Im safe with you when she stands under my colors_

_Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even gray, but she buries he baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of rose_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the word of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_

_I've never known the loving of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_

_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever_

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

_So put on you best boys, and I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell em for a dollar_

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing_

_Funny, when you're dead how people start listening_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of rose_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the word of a love song_

_The ballad of a dove_

_Go with peace and love_

_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_

_Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

_So put on you best boys, and I'll wear my pearls_

* * *

><p>I kept crying just by the memory of my dear, sweet Logie. I couldn't stop, even if I wanted to. Just then, a hand landed on my shoulder. I thought it was either Kendall or James since they're always tried to cheer me up ever since Logan died. I turned to see that it wasn't either of them. What I saw amazed and shocked me. It was Logan. He was wearing a white suit, and he had wings on his back. His chocolate eyes was glistening in the light. He looked even more beautiful than he was before.<p>

"Thank you for visiting me Carlitos. It means a lot to me. I'll always be with you, and I'll watch you from above as your guardian angel. I must go."

"No! Stay with me! Please! I love you!"

"Dont worry about it. Like I said, I'll always be with you. I love you too."

He smiled at me as he flew towards the clouds. I wanted him to stay, but I had to move on. He was the one who lead me out of the darkness, and he was the one to be my light. At least he'll always be with me. Right, Logie?

**A/N: **Im sorry if the ending was a little rushed, but I couldn't take the sadness of it all. If you have any suggestions for more songs, please dont hesitate. Thanks for reading!

**_:) Narutopowerman (:_**


	2. Chapter 2: Skyscraper

**A/N: **Hey guys! OMG! I've been gone for like 3-4 months! Sorry about the wait, and just in case, I'M NOT DEAD! Anyway, here's another story for you guys

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush or the song "Skyscraper"

**Songs of Heart**

**Chapter 2: Skyscraper**

**Logan POV**

"_I can't believe you would do this to me! Why would you just cheat on me? I've wasted a year with your ass, and you would just leave me be while you fuck some other guy? That's it. We're over!"_

That was last night when I found my ex-boyfriend cheating on me with some pretty boy. I'm just happy his out of my life now, but I still have this empty void in my heart. Not only did he break me, he destroyed my heart along with it.

Now, I'm just walking down the streets, hoping that I run into someone that I could replace that piece of shit ex-boyfriend with. I know that'll never happen, but I just kept on praying that he would somewhere around here and bump into me somehow. I just want it to happen soon because I couldn't get my mind off him. Everywhere I look, something always reminds me of him. I hate my stupid huge brain sometimes. I just put on my headphones and start listening to songs on my iPod. Just as soon as it starts, the song "Skyscraper plays. "_Perfect," _I thought, "_It could've been worse I guess." _Then rain started to fall. "_Fuck my life…"_

_Skies are crying_

_I am watching_

_Catching teardrops in my hands_

_Only silence_

_As it's ending_

_Like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to make me feel like_

_There's nothing left of me?_

Great, now it's starting to rain. No one's outside, and silence has spread in town. The one time I forget to bring an umbrella, I'm gonna get soaking wet in the rain. The one time I get hurt by someone I dearly love, I get hurt even more. I'm nothing but an empty shell.

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper, Like a skyscraper._

He took everything that we shared. The love, the friendship, and the memories. They're all just taken away all from a single moment. Broken like glass, ripped like paper, and torn down like a skyscraper. That's what **he** wants me to be, but I won't stand for it. I will get back up and find someone else for me. He won't keep me down, and I would rise above!

_Go run run run I'm gonna stay right here_

_Watch you disappear yeah_

_Go run run run yeah it's a long way down_

_But I am closer to the clouds up here_

He can go to hell for all I care. He can go down his own damned path, but I'll never follow him, ever again. He'll never get me down. As long as I look up at the sky, I know there will be hope!

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Ohh_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper, Like a skyscraper._

He may taken everything from me. He may have broke me. He may try to tear me down. But I will get back up, and rise from the ground…

_Like a skyscraper…_

**A/N: **I know this is supposed to focus on Cargan, but I needed to get this moment with Logan going. The next one or two chapters will go along with this chapter so bear with me. Help me out by reviewing and giving me some suggestions for some songs I can base on for my stories. Until next time, I'll see you guys later

_**:) Narutopowerman (:**_


	3. Chapter 3: Nothing

**A/N: **Well, aren't I such a terrible person? I forgot to even update on any of my stories. Good job me! Anyway, I'm sorry about not updating like ever. I got some chapters already started, but I haven't finished any of them. I will finish them, and update these stories. Anyway, I'll update this story first, the Till Death Do Us Part, and I'll start the new story. I'll see how things will get balanced and updated. Anyway, enjoy this new chapter of Songs of Heart!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush or the song "Nothing"

**Songs of Heart**

**Chapter 2: Nothing**

**Carlos POV**

"_I can't believe you would do this to me! Why would you just cheat on me? I've wasted a year with your ass, and you would just leave me be while you fuck some other guy? That's it. We're over!"_

It's been two weeks since Logan's left me. I didn't even mean to cheat on him. I was forced to do it. To be honest, I don't really blame him. I had a choice, and I did what I did because I didn't want my secret to come out. I wasn't ready for anyone to find out I'm gay, but now I wish that I could've said that I am gay out in the open, to my parents and my friends. I'd rather have that than losing my Logie.

Right now, I'm just sitting on the bridge thinking about all the good times we had with each other and wishing that Logie was back on my side. Maybe I could just jump off and drown myself. That would end my pain. Going back to Logan was not an option since he left me because of my idiotic decision. Maybe just one more song could make this less painful before I die. I turn on my phone, put on my earphones, and play _Nothing_. A great song to listen to before dying I guess…

_Am I better off dead?_

_Am I better off a quitter?_

_They say I'm better off now_

_Then I ever was with her_

_As they take to my local down the street_

_I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet_

_They say a few drinks will help me to forget her_

_But after one to many, I know that I'll never_

_Only they can see where this is gonna end_

_But they all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense_

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down_

_Cause I'm shouting your name all over town_

_I'm swearing if I go there now_

_I can change her mind, turn it all around_

_I know that I'm drunk, but I'll say the words,_

_And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred,_

_So I dialed her number and confessed to her,_

_I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing_

_(nothing, nothing…)_

I have nothing holding me back now that he's gone. There's nothing I can do to change his mind. Everything's been done, and there's nothing I can do to stop this. My decision is final. After this I'll wrap my earphones around my phone and leave it on my side with a note below it. That note says why I commited suicide and my apologies to the people I've in the past until now. I hope that either my friends or family find this before anyone else.

_So I'll stumble there, along the railings and the fences_

_I know if I'm face to face, that she'll come to her senses_

_Every drunk step I take leads me to her door_

_If she sees how much I'm hurting_

_She'll take me back for sure_

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down_

_Cause I'm shouting your name all over town_

_I'm swearing if I go there now_

_I can change her mind, turn it all around_

_I know that I'm drunk, but I'll say the words,_

_And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred,_

_So I dialed her number and confessed to her,_

_I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing_

_(nothing, nothing…)_

_She said nothing_

_(nothing, nothing…)_

_Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

_Oh I got nothing_

_Nothing_

_I got nothing_

_Nothing_

_Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

It's over. I'm done. My life is over. I did the things I needed to do and left them by my side. Before I jumped, someone was trying to stop me, but I didn't care who it was. I'm jumped.

_Oh sometimes love's intoxicating_

_Oh you're coming down, your hands are shaking_

_When you realize there's no one waiting_

_Am I better off dead?_

_Am I better off a quitter?_

_They say I'm better off now_

_Then I ever was with her_

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down_

_Cause I'm shouting your name all over town_

_I'm swearing if I go there now_

_I can change her mind, turn it all around_

_I know that I'm drunk, but I'll say the words,_

_And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred,_

_So I dialed her number and confessed to her,_

_I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing_

_(nothing, nothing…)_

_She said nothing_

_(nothing, nothing…)_

_Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

_Oh I got nothing_

_(nothing, nothing…)_

_I got nothing_

_(nothing, nothing…)_

_Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

_Oh I got nothing_

_Oh I ain't got nothing_

_(nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing…)_

As of right now, Carlos Garcia is now gone…

**A/N: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I did it again! I killed Carlos again! :( Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm excited that I'm back and I hope that you guys are still here. PEACE!

_**:) Narutopowerman (:**_


End file.
